


A Stiles le gusta Derek

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles está enamorado de Derek y de todas las rarezas que lo hacen esa persona increíble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stiles le gusta Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí hace meses pero lo guardé para ''los días en los que no tengo nada que publicar'' así que aquí lo tienen. Cuando la sequía de imaginación ha llegado les doy permiso de leerlo~ 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Derek es la persona más extraña que Stiles ha conocido en toda su vida. Casi no habla y cuando lo hace sus comentarios tiene una cantidad exagerada de sarcasmo que casi igualaba al suyo. Le gustan las duchas frías, el café cargado de azúcar, prefiere a BeeGees antes que los Beatles, no come su pizza si no ha pasado, como mínimo, cinco minutos en su plato, no le gusta tomar las cosas directamente de su empaque, su color favorito es el negro y la única camisa azul que tiene fue un regalo de Stiles.

Un regalo que solamente usa en contadas ocasiones, como si le diera miedo que al verlo usar alguna prenda de color fueran a dejar de creer que era un lobo amargado.

Eso también funciona para sus zapatos ¿Quién solamente tiene un solo par de zapatos? Incluso Stiles tiene unos cinco, no es su culpa que los tenis sean los únicos lo suficientemente adecuados para correr por el bosque. Solo Jackson corre con mocasines.

El caso es que Derek es extraño, usa shampoo barato, no usa ropa interior y sabe más de historia que de Comics y videojuegos.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, de comer cupcakes de limón, a Stiles le gusta.

Le gusta que siempre ponga los ojos en blanco cuando alguien hace un comentario estúpido, le gusta que se toque la barbilla con el pulgar cuando está pensando, le gusta como coloca un brazo debajo de la almohada antes de quedarse dormido. Le gusta la forma en la que sus uñas se pasan por su cráneo dejando su cabello en un perfecto despeinado que nadie puede lucir mejor. Le gusta su rostro con el ceño fruncido y cuando tiene los colmillos de Aragog que nadie más puede tocar.

Le gusta Derek y le gusta el sonido de su voz cuando los manda a callar. Le gustan todos los vinilos que tiene escondidos en el interior de una caja forrada de rojo, le gusta que use sus post-it para hacer figuras amorfas de todos los pokemón o que suba los pies a su escritorio sin ni siquiera consultarle.

Pero más que nada, le gusta que se cuele por su ventana y le dé un beso en la frente antes de colocar dos hamburguesas con papas y soda en su escritorio. La silla extra que antes usaba para echar la ropa limpia en lugar de guardarla ahora es para Derek.

Le gusta que lo tome de la mano como si lo hubieran hecho toda su  vida, le gusta que lo deje escoger el paquete más grande de palomitas en el cine o que siempre tenga algún dulce para callarle la boca. Le gusta como siempre se seca las manos en el pantalón antes de sentarse a cenar frente a su padre o como lo toca cuando están con otra manada. Es como si dijera ‘Es mío y yo soy suyo’. No hace falta las camisetas a juego que les regalaron Erica y Isaac en Navidad, tampoco que siempre estén enseñando sus pulseras plateadas para que vean el anuncio de su compromiso.

Le fascina como saben sus labios luego de que se comió el bote entero de nieve sabor choco-menta o sus pestañas acariciando sus mejillas cuando solamente quiere una caricia.

Derek se come los espaguetis con una cantidad industrial de salsa y acostumbra poner demasiada cátsup a sus hotdog, no duerme si no está cubierto con una manta ni tampoco se sienta si no lo han invitado. Siempre quiere abrirle la puerta y le da abrazos espontáneos.

Derek es extraño pero para Stiles es la persona más perfecta del universo, por eso, cada vez que lo mira, parece que se ha robado todo el cariño del mundo y lo encapsuló dentro de sus ojos.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Que tengan un buen fin de semana, no se olviden de desayunar bien o no van a rendir en su día. Y los que están haciendo exámenes mucha suerte!


End file.
